Bad day
by drakemi'owne
Summary: you’ll marry a very decent man that will kiss you and make you a tea or a coffee when you get home, massages your temples and kiss you chastely on the lips before you sleep PLEASE R&R!


**A/N: Check this out! It's kind of ordinary but I really like this so please read and review. I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

"Why are you following me, Granger?"

"What made you think I'm following you?"

Draco Malfoy stopped in his tracks and turned at Hermione Granger who was carrying a stack of flyers. Draco raised an eyebrow at the spew flyers she carried.

"What is _that_? Spew? Why are you campaigning for such a stupid thing?"

"None of your business, Malfoy,"

"Right," He whirled around and strutted arrogantly to the Head's common room. And as if her day hadn't been bad enough, she tripped at a loose marble in the corridor making her stack of papers fly around.

"Ahh!!!!" Hermione shrieked.

"This is the best day ever! First, Ronald blowing up my potion, Seamus breaking my wand, a burnt homework in Charms, a lost notebook in Ancient Runes, a missing configuration in Arithmancy, now this!" Hermione sighed loudly as she gathered her flyers. She heard footsteps coming closer and saw a pair of expensive leather shoes in front of her.

"And it keeps getting better by the second," She looked up to see Malfoy looking down at her.

"What do you want?"

"You," He stated. She raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said incredulously.

"You, you need _my_ help,"

"Oh. Well for your information, I don't need any of your help,"

"Shut up, Granger and get up before those girls get you," Draco helped her up by pulling her arm and dragged her down the hall.

"What girls?" Hermione asked and looked behind her, true enough there were female students carrying their wands out looking very unhappy. ("Unhappy is an understatement," Hermione told herself.)

They were all scurrying towards them, Merlin knows why.

"Why are they after me anyway? And what made you think they're after me at all?"

"Your spew campaign, remember?"

"So? Honestly, what do they have against it, it's not like they'll be forced to clean the girl's lavatory or anything when this is approved," Hermione scoffed. Draco looked at her, let go of her arm and stopped.

"_Why am I helping her anyway?"_

_-"I don't know, you just pulled her up there and made a beeline for it,"-_

Draco shoved her a piece of parchment and waited for her reaction.

"What!?" Hermione cried out. Draco made a look saying: see?

"Well, a little cleaning doesn't hurt anybody," Hermione said defiantly, raising her chin at him.

"Not for those girls," Draco pointed to the female mob coming closer to them.

Hermione started running once more and hoped to arrive at the Head's Common room alive. She was surprised to see Draco striding next to her.

"_Is it that I ran very, very slow or does he just walk very, very fast?"_

Hermione was in this train of thought when Draco pulled her around a corner. She never felt so happy to see their portrait door.

"Password!" She yelled at Draco who looked very bored.

"I can't believe it! I forgot the password! Uhm..." But she couldn't remember anything, all she could think about are girls pointing their wands at her sending her Unforgivables.

"Please, Draco, the password!" She pleaded and was very surprised at the slip of Malfoy's first name from her mouth. Malfoy looked at her then at the door.

"Mandragora," He drawled and the prince in the portrait opened it for them.

When Hermione set foot in their common room she collapsed to the floor and kept muttering: "Thank Merlin!"

Draco walked around her and started for his room when something caught his trousers.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she looked up at him.

"You can thank me by lulling me to sleep," He said tugging his trousers away from her.

"Okay," Hermione stood up and followed him but then Draco stopped and looked at her with a blonde eyebrow raised.

"You're really going to do it?" Draco smirked.

"Well, yeah,"

Draco tried to suppress his laugh but couldn't. The side of his mouth twitched into a smile and then to a hearty laugh. Hermione was puzzled by this and she tried to ignore how Draco looked while laughing. Its as if he wasn't Draco Malfoy Prince of Slytherin and all the Snobs in the World. He looked like just him, Draco Malfoy.

"What's so funny?" Hermione finally said. Draco stopped laughing, wiping his tears of joy and looked at her.

"You're serious?" Hermione nodded at this and Draco, as if kicked back to reality, fixed himself and replaced the smirk on his face.

"Right. I knew you were serious," He said as if telling Hermione that he wasn't laughing just a moment ago.

When they arrived in his room she was shocked to see it very organized. Living with Harry and Ron for the past seven summers made her think that there isn't a possibility for the opposite sex to have a clean, organized environment.

"Well, he proved me wrong. Though I won't tell him that," 

"What's wrong? Never seen a luxurious room before, Granger? You don't see much like this, do you? What with living in a mud hole and all," Draco said but not in his usual drawl or sneer.

"No, stupid git, I just didn't realize that men could be… _organized_ and all," She covered her stupid mouth to stop it from saying more.

Draco just smirked, took off his robes and unbuttoned his oxford shirt. Hermione turned around quickly.

"Would you at least let me know if you're going to take off your clothes or something!"

Draco seemed to ignore her comment and decided to not say anything.

"What's he taking so long?" 

"Malfoy?" She called. No answer.

"Malfoy!" She called louder. No answer still.

"Curse you Malfoy! Argh! What if I turn around and you weren't decent? That memory would scar me for life!"

"Malfoy? Are you decent?" She turned her head a little so she could see a glimpse of him. She didn't see anyone so she fully turned around. Lo and behold Malfoy cam face to face with her clad in his boxers.

"Boo," Malfoy said and Hermione screamed. She was horrified to her wits. She lost her balance realizing their close proximity and landed on her bum giving her a full view of him.

"Ouch," She stood up a little to quickly and suddenly became dizzy. She held her head for a minute and when she was back to reality…

"Get dressed, Malfoy!"

"Why?"

"Because! I'm here and I'm going to _lull_ you to sleep!"

"That's right. And I don't sleep with my school robes on, Granger. This is what I wear when I sleep, so come on!" Draco pulled her by the wrist, made her seat on a chair beside his bed and lied down himself.

Draco turned so that his back was facing her. Hermione cleared her throat and started.

"Rock a bye baby-"

"I'm not a baby, Granger," Draco said, back still turned. Hermione cleared her throat once more and started another song.

"Hush little baby-"

"I'm not a ten-year old," He said.

"Tell me what you want to hear then," Hermione snapped at him.

"Just…hum," And so Hermione did so.

When she finished humming she took a peak at Draco and replaced her chair over to the side where he faces.

"You know what? You looked quite charming when you sleep. That sneer of yours is nowhere in sight. You don't spit insult every second. You don't look down on people. And when you're asleep you don't strut in that arrogant manner that you do," Hermione paused for a while to see if she didn't wake him up with all her ranting.

"You look like an angel when you sleep, do you know that? And what's with your hair? It looks so soft. Can I touch it? (Not waiting for an answer from a sleeping Malfoy, she did so.) Wow, how do you make it so soft like that?" She paused again and touched his hair again.

"Do you go out often during the summer? Your skin is _so_ pale and by saying pale I mean _pale!_ Like powder pale or something,"

Hermione wondered her eyes around his room and noticed a new broom (a firebolt plus), an elegant set of robes ready for the coming week and the pairs of shoes he had.

"What _do _you do during summer? I bet you go shopping every time you have a chance. How much do you spend every Hogsmeade weekend? Do you give a damn if your peers become poor in the future while you keep spending your galleons on brooms and watching quidditch cups?" She sighed.

"What _will_ happen to me in the future?" She asked herself loudly.

"You will be a great witch, you'll be the next Mistress of Magic and you'll earn more than our batch mates, except me of course, and you'll marry a very decent man that will kiss you and make you a tea or a coffee when you get home, massages your temples and kiss you chastely on the lips before you sleep. You'll have an elegant mansion, which is warm, and you'll have a child or two. You'll love each other for the rest of your lives," Draco Malfoy said, looking at her with a smile on his face.

"You were listening?!" Hermione blurted, her face flushed.

"Well you can't expect me to sleep soundly with you blubbering beside my bed, can you?" Draco said, sitting up.

Hermione opened her mouth but closed it again, opened and closed for a couple more times before Draco retaliated:

"Stop doing that, you look like a fish out of water," So Hermione closed her mouth firmly.

"Don't you want to go to sleep?" He asked her.

"I really want to but…you're still awake. I promised to lull you to sleep didn't I?" She said and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand involuntarily.

"Charming," Draco muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. I said if you want to go to bed you could do so. You won't help me sleep if you're right there blabbering," He moved to the side of the bed and lied back down.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow," She stood up and started for the door when Draco spoke.

"Where are you going? I said go to bed," He sat up and tapped the space beside him.

"The…there?" Hermione looked at the space beside him and then at his almost naked state. Draco nodded at her.

"I…"

"What's the matter, Granger? I wouldn't touch you even if I wanted to," Draco informed her and lied back down covering himself with his silk sheets.

Hermione contemplated for a while. She went out of the room and went inside her own. Draco heard the door shut and was slightly ("_Very!"_ His mind told him.) disappointed.

He was about to fall asleep when the door opened and something warm slipped beside him. He turned and saw Hermione staring back at him. His breathing hitched. She looked at him wide eyed and as if he predicted, he held her upper arm before she could get up.

"Don't," He managed to say and he kissed her on the cheek before turning to his side of the bed. He noticed her pajamas. It was cute. Most of the girls he knew wore nightgowns to sleep.

"Hey, Granger?" He called out.

"Hmm?"

"Good night,"

"Good night, Malfoy,"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks a lot!p**


End file.
